Control assemblies using buttons can be used in a wide variety of applications. For example, buttons can be used in vehicles to control a radio, air conditioning or many other features. Furthermore, the control assemblies can typically be used in any application that has switches actuated by buttons.
Heretofore, control assemblies have included buttons that, when depressed, force depression of a flexible dome having a contact to force the contact into connection with at least one corresponding contact on a circuit board to close a circuit on the circuit board. However, when the button is released, the button can make a clacking type sound when the button moves back to its base position as the button engages the structure surrounding the button that keeps the button in position on the control assembly. Typically, gaskets have been placed either in the interface area between the button and the surrounding structure, on the button, or on the surrounding structure. However, it has been difficult to position the gaskets because the gaskets are small and flimsy due to the thinness of the gasket. Furthermore, the size of the gasket does not allow for an identifier like a component part number.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.